


Saionji gets eaten

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Attack on Titan, Dangan Ronpa- All Media Types, Hitoshi, Jimmy Neutron - Fandom, Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JOKEFIC</p><p>Komaeda fucking eats Saionji, its as good as it sounds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saionji gets eaten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trashball](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashball/gifts).



> Written by NagitoKoKopuffs.

Komaeder was hungry. No, he wasn't hungry for dicks hard in his BUNGOLEYOLE he was literally just super hungry omfg ok so he was crawlin thru the jungle when sudDenly he spots hte perfect prey: Saionji Georg. He licked his lips in anticipation, covering them in hope flavored saliva. "Hhhhhhhhhey trash-kun,,,," She said to komeder "U look pretty downrit......... sugoi" She said in a perfect imitation of Hitoshi from Nyan Neko Sugar Girls Suddenly annoyed koizum appears "If ur hungry pls eat her she won't stop telling me to tie her fucking obi" Komoodo nodded his head and his hair fucking bounced wtf anyway then he approached Saionji with hungry, eager eyes. Once he was within grabbing range, he unhinged his jaw, grabbed her by the kimono obi, and started inserting her into his mouth, headfirst. "Im going 2 eat u lol" The talking trash said. Saionji screamed. "NO PLEASE DONT EAT ME MY WIFE IS DEAD" Ko ignored her pleas and continued. "How the frickle frack am I going to eat her pigtails" He though to himself. he managed to fit them in his mouth by Unpeeling them. they are bananas. He continued, fitting her head in his mouth fully. Her screams were muffled by his throat. "R u sure u can eat all that??????" K01ZUM1 45k3D. "Well..... I can always HOPE." He replied, his words a little muffled due to him forcing an entire human into his mouth. Ko continued to push down on her feet, forcing more and more of her into his mouth and down his throat. At this point all of her head and some of her torso were in his stomach, creating a noticeable difference. why is this part so serious this is a fucking joke fic jfc pull urself together. Yeah ok he swallowed the rest of her. Suddenly he heard the pekpek's slithering. "hey lil mama lemme wispa in ur ear" Peko whispered into his ear. "WOAG!" Koma responded. "Woah there jfc who did u fuckin eat this time" Peko said looking at him. "he ate saionji georg......,,,,,,,,,,,." Kirigiri appeared out of nowhere. what the hell. Suddenly len kagamine and armin arlert appeared. "AaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHGGAHAHGAHAHAHAHHGAGAAAAAAAAA" Armin screamed. "Nice!!!" Len said. "Damn u len" Peko said. Neggi kun also appeared. "EGGI KOON!!" Komaeda screamed happily. "The pizza is aggressive" Naegi said before passing out. Then ko decided to vomit up hte saionji. "I AM NOT WEARING ANY ARTICLES OF CLOTHING" She screamed. "I have hte clothes saionji" Ibhki said, walking into the scene with clothes in her hand. "IM ON ME WAY" Saionji screamed, going fast over to ibuki. the end momtherfuckers


End file.
